Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 9 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 4 }{ 1 } $
$ = 9 - 9 \times 5 + 4 $ $ = 9 - 45 + 4 $ $ = -36 + 4 $ $ = -32 $